<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thankful by Marasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736648">Thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa'>Marasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Sweaters, Thanksgiving, just wanted to explore what kind of dad Stewy would be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday mornings always felt different. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little late but I hope everyone had a safe Thanksgiving!</p><p>I made Kendall's kids a bit younger for this fic, so Sophie is seven and Iverson is five.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Holiday mornings always felt different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anticipation and some invisible ‘specialness’ laced the air. It made the glass of mimosa tilted to Stewy’s lips taste just that much sweeter, the warm air of the luxurious hotel suite at Central Park south and Columbus Circle that much cozier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people congregating on the perimeters of Columbus Circle were armored against the cold in puffy jackets, long scarves and bright smiles. Stewy neared the expansive window and leaned in close to peer closer down, the cold of Thanksgiving morning radiating from the glass and felt on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy turned to see Kendall finally dressed and approaching him in the chestnut-colored cardigan Stewy had gifted him this last year for their anniversary. It had been two years already, but it felt so much longer than that. It had been, in a way; Stewy might have felt like he and Kendall had been inseparable and in love since the age of seventeen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been young, bright-eyed, then. Vicious. Time had softened and mellowed them, dreadfully so. Time had brought on fortieth birthdays and crows feet and laugh lines and the dampening fire of that fiery punk mentality to something more comfortably crackling in the hearth of domesticity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Stewy would be absolutely disgusted with Present Stewy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to owning the entire world?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d spit, smooth-skinned and still smelling of Harvard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Making money, taking what we want, fucking everyone off and living for ourselves?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy smiled. But this was so much better. It had just taken time to realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall picked up a mimosa from a passing tray. The catering team was abuzz with preparing for the soon to be arriving company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well one of us has to wear the Gucci cable-knit,” Stewy said. Kendall hummed, touched the soft, charcoal fabric over Stewy’s chest and when they kissed, the feeling between them might have rivalled that of any holiday celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy never thought this was what he’d be doing on Thanksgiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In years past, he’d spent Thanksgiving purposely doing nothing. He’d let whoever was his then girlfriend go off to see her family without him, some convenient excuse about him being busy. He’d get together with some friends a day or two before Thursday for drinks and be thoroughly entertained by their complaints  about having to see their in-laws. </span>
</p><p><span>What schmucks,</span> <span>he’d think. What a bunch of sad suckers having to torture themselves for an evening all because of, love? That would never be him, he was sure of it, so Stewy was free to laugh.</span></p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t laughing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy wasn’t laughing because he actually kind of cared. More than kind of. It was Stewy who had put this whole thing together and while it wasn’t a whole Thanksgiving meal—that would be tonight at Logan and Marcia’s—it still felt somewhat crucial in the span of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stewy thought only then to tip his mimosa to his lips in surrender, for once not in the least bit concerned of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded half an hour later to signal the arrival of the elevator. Out came Tom and Shiv, the both of them boasting outfits olounge-time extravagance which just so happened to be from the same collection. Stewy teased them for this fact, asking didn’t they know that was a no-no because now they looked like they were matching, and not in a good way. Shiv did not so much greet him but punched him on the bicep stronger than he had anticipated. Roman arrived with Gerri fifteen minutes later, the both of them in the middle of business calls. They must not have been that important, for Roman pushed himself up on his toes to wrap an arm around him in a hug and maintained his proximity so he could mock silently whoever was on the other line with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator chimed once more a few minutes later and when the doors opened, out came Sophie like an enthusiastic whirl of energy. Rava called after her to take off her coat but Sophie ran right ahead and into the room, a coloring book in one hand and a crayon in the other, her smile absolutely blinding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Princess.” Stewy scooped her up into his arms as soon as she was in arms’ reach. She hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck and Stewy smiled despite himself, feeling content in a way he had never imagined himself being. “I like your coat,” he said when she’d pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. My mom got it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did such a good job, didn’t she—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kendall said, causing both of them to turn their head, “so Stewy gets a hello before me, then? I see how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Kendall welcomed her into his arms, hugged her, kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to see the balloons?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie nodded vehemently and expressed equal excitement for the pancakes soon to be served. Rava, having caught up with her daughter, apologized for running late but they assured her there was nothing to be sorry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a lot more informal than Logan and Marcia’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Rava said, sounding genuinely relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Kendall a hug and then Stewy. Stewy hugged her back, smiling as he thought about how far they had come from when this had not at all felt possible.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had felt like he had blinders on in the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that mattered to Stewy at that time was Kendall. All that mattered now was still Kendall, but back then, Stewy had refused to see the whole picture. All he saw was Kendall in his arms and at his lips, right here, with him, after all this time of waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honeymoon phase passed after their first year together, those twelve months nothing but a blur and time only discernible by the memories made and the moments shared between them. It was not until the new year that they were able to step back and really consider their future. Returning to reality had been difficult and presented with it a new set of problems and things to consider:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kendall were to become CEO of Waystar, where did that leave Stewy? Did it make sense for Stewy to sell his property considering the sheer amount of time he spent at Kendall’s Tribeca home? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the most important question was this one, resounding over and over in Stewy’s mind: Was Stewy ready to be part of Kendall’s family?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to the Roys, the answer might have been not really, but it was already too late for that. Stewy had practically grown up with Roys, having started to hang around with them in junior high. Kendall had been his best friend but he considered Roman his little brother, Shiv his little sister, though the distance and coldness in passing years had estranged them so they felt like strangers once more. Still, he considered himself close enough to the Roy family for it, at times, to feel as though he had always been a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another family, though, and this was the family that truly mattered because this was the family of love and of utmost importance to Kendall. This was the family Kendall and his ex-wife had created when they had been together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy had never even met Sophie or Iverson. He hadn’t seen Rava much in his adult years, but as the months moved along one year into their relationship that might have felt decades long, at least a few decades in the works, Stewy considered his place in this picture. It had been a faint musing when considering his and Kendall’s progressing relationship but its importance asserted itself into their collective consciousness so it was the only thing they could think about, the only question that remained unanswered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy and Rava met at an Italian restaurant in the Village. She had been half-expecting Kendall to be here despite Stewy having informed her that he wouldn’t be in attendance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d spare you from your ex-husband’s presence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava gave a polite smile but there was a palpable tension between them, an anxious air of uncertainty tainting what might have been a decent dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t always been the warmest toward each other. It was not outright malice but rather a cold acknowledgment that the other was ‘in the picture’ at some capacity. Even when she and Kendall had been together, their interactions had been few and far between. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Rava; it had just been too difficult for him at the time to see them together when he had yet to acknowledge what he truly wanted. There had been the beginnings of romantic feelings involved between him and Kendall even all that time ago but Kendall was married and Stewy had done the grown up thing, had distanced himself from unnecessary pain whenever he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he had always felt somewhat that Rava had internalized his scarcity around her as being personal. Stewy wasn’t sure how to clear it up without having to rip open his chest in the middle of this restaurant and expose his beating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this all about?” Rava asked finally after they had been served a glass of wine each. “I rarely speak to you, and this…this is a bit formal. I’m a little scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can rest assured; the only person that should be scared of me is Logan Roy.” His joke did not garner any laughter from her. Stewy cleared his throat. “This isn’t a business meeting. I’m coming to you as a fucking human being, and I’m hoping, that you can see that and accept that because it’s actually kind of hard for me to be this open with people outside of Kendall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava, wary, narrowed her eyes slightly. It was clear she didn’t know what Stewy was up to. In some weird way, it felt like Stewy had already lost despite telling himself this was no competition because the parts of life that actually mattered weren’t games to be won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you. About me and Kendall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava picked up her glass, tilted it to her lips without looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been together officially now for a year. It’ll be two years in late December. I know things didn’t end the best for you two—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ended amiably,” she countered. “It’s not bad between us. It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what divorce is? I’m glad he has you. I think you’ll get him a lot better than ever did.” She was right; Stewy and Kendall were both hopeless in the same way. Rava gave a mirthless laugh. “If this whole thing is you just wanting to ask me for my blessing, I mean. You can have it. I thought that was a given.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy’s smile was short-lived, his amusement fleeting quickly. A blessing? As in, permission. No, he didn’t need Kendall’s ex-wife to sign off on his relationship thank you very much, but there were still some aspects of their future, some unaddressed elements that would matter and that he needed guidance on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rava was essential in that. She was essential in this next part of what might be forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt like I had to talk to you and let you know about the seriousness of our relationship. Kendall and I are comfortable enough in our relationship to be more present at family events and holidays together and I wanted to give you a heads up” Stewy said, “because I recognize there are children involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava’s brow knitted together. She shook her head. “There are no children involved. My children won’t be around when you’re around, so. No, they’re not involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy had no idea what to say to that. He hadn’t really been expecting it. He stared in perplexity at her as Rava set aside her fork, dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin before returning it to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewy. I knew you when I met Kendall.” At the tail-end of Harvard, they had been. Younger, too. Stupid. “The things I saw, the things I heard that were happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was twenty,” he said. “Twenty-one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cocaine problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been clean for three years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see now why I’m so cautious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy’s foot bounced under the table. “You have every right to be, Rava, but I am telling you, it’s different. I’m different. This whole thing, this whole new step in mine and Kendall’s relationship is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rava said. “I believe you believe that. Stewy, you can do whatever you like with Kendall. But not around my children. They’ve been through so much already with the divorce, and… I can’t have inconsistency for them. I can’t allow them to be confused and upset by men coming in and out of Kendall’s life, just, promising them things and then leaving. I refuse to let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy was suddenly still. Dread like a snowstorm reared inside of him, freezing over any last ember of hope in his being. It all became uncomfortably clear where he fit into the Roys’ family-- he was to be the clown, the scammer, dipping in just long enough to get his dick wet and then get out when the new hot piece of ass walked by. He knew his history was weighing on him like an albatross but that was only one piece of the story that had been forming over decades. He hated that part as much as her but she didn’t know about how they had been pining for each other for years, how that had finally manifested as secret rendezvous in dorm rooms and hotel rooms and bathrooms. Once they had their own apartments, it had gotten more frequent but around that time they were more distracted and neither of them really knew what they wanted, though they knew they’d always want each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how softly Stewy would cradle Kendall’s face in the dark before kissing him even softer. She didn’t know how Kendall held him so safely in his arms. She didn’t know that this had been happening since they were seventeen, didn’t know the tenderness and love they felt for each other had only been growing exponentially all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your concern is that, that I’ll...leave him.” Stewy’s brow pinched together. He shook his head. “Rava, I’m not—hold on, because I’m not—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewy. I hope you can respect my decision, even if you don’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy didn’t finish his meal. He suddenly wasn’t all that hungry. He called for the check and made it worthwhile for the quick processing of his black Amex, paying too for Rava’s meal without any protest from her. He bid her adieu with as few words as possible but still felt compelled to stay cordial despite all of this, saying to her with sincerity lacing his tone as he stood, “I appreciate you coming. It was nice seeing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out into the cold. Manhattan glowed and buzzed with luminescent energy, but still he was unresponsive to its liveliness all except the cold that seeped into his bones and settled there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world might have been falling apart right then, but Stewy wasn’t willing to process the extent of the damage just yet.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night, Stewy and Kendall fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This hadn’t been the expected outcome, definitely wasn’t the preferred one when Stewy was feeling this exceptionally and uncharacteristically vulnerable and uncertain. Their arguments were usually limited to a few sharp words spanning a handful of minutes at most, but this was energetic and loud, a full-body experience as they gestured harshly and paced agitatedly under the guise of doing menial chores before bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Kendall had wanted to know was how it went. But when Stewy curtly told him it was a ‘no,’ Kendall had turned panicked. Afraid. He was wide-eyed and anxious as he jumped up off the couch and demanded Stewy tell him exactly how it happened, what specific words were said. Stewy didn’t want to relive it when it was still so fresh, but it just ended up looking like he was being an aloof douche when Kendall pleaded to be told what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gotten ugly fast. Kendall was yelling and Stewy was yelling back, confusing himself by being the one to stick up for and defend Rava in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m their father!” Kendall’s face was red, his breath coming quick. “I want them to be a part of my life, especially this part of my life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s their mother!” Stewy yelled. “She has boundaries. She knows what’s best for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s best is you not being with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy didn’t know what to say to that. Kendall left the kitchen and sat down in one of the dining room table chairs. Stewy wiped his hands on the dish towel hanging from the fridge’s handle. He chanced a brief look at Kendall and upon finding him holding his head in his hands, set aside all embarrassment and guilt so he could sit beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a minute or two before Kendall emerged from his hands. Stewy was thankful he was not crying. He looked bewildered if anything, deep in thought obviously confusing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just supposed to live in secrecy from my own family? Like, hey, I have a boyfriend but no one fucking knows because I’m not allowed to tell anyone—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell whoever you want,” Stewy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring it up but I can’t bring you around, apparently! They want me to treat you like a dog. Sit, stay and just wait for me to come back home after I’ve lived my life. Fuck that. I don’t want that for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kendall was getting teary. It had been a long day and now this. Stewy sighed. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to fix this, wasn’t sure if he was looking at it wrong and there wasn’t actually anything to fix. Maybe they’d just have to learn to live with it. But if it was causing them this much pain, something was wrong. Or it wasn’t. Fuck; they were just broken enough to not know when to trust their feelings even when they were feeling this hopeless and hurt and sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Kendall’s cheek, his forehead, finally his lips. Kendall curled his fingers in Stewy’s collar tightly. His eyes slid closed as Stewy stroked his cheek with a thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get through this,” Stewy said. “We’ve waited too fucking long to give up. We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall placed his hand over Stewy’s on his cheek. Stewy kissed him again and this time, it really did felt like them against the world. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kendall’s birthday fell on a Thursday this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weekdays were always so busy that they decided to celebrate on Saturday instead. Roman was very much against the idea of changing one’s birthday, as was Shiv for some unknown reason, so they decided to celebrate twice—once on Thursday at the office with the Roys and company, then Saturday for the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had some unnecessarily upscale pizza in the midst of a board meeting as per Kendall’s single birthday wish. It was all very juvenile and kinda stupid in a way Stewy openly laughed at. Milkshakes arrived toward the end of meeting. It was surreal seeing a bunch of suits and billionaires suckling idly on styrofoam cups of ice cream as they talked over logistics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall did not ask for much for his birthday. There was not much he could be given that he didn’t have already. One such thing he desired just so happened to be Stewy’s dick, so Stewy fucked him once they got back home from the office at midnight, once on the sofa in the living room, another time in the shower, sucked him off in bed but he was much too spent to actually cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were old enough now that their backs ached and their joints throbbed with pain after long days but they kept each other young and chased death away from the warmth of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday morning, Kendall made a request. Something he really did want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be at my birthday dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had lunch with you yesterday,” Stewy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall smirked. “You think you’re done with me that easily, dude? I thought you knew how this all worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how any of this works, Ken.” There was a pause and then Stewy said, “She won’t want me here, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall frowned. “It’s my birthday. And it’s our house. I didn’t know you were so scared of my ex-wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the number she did on you. How can I not be fucking terrified of her taking my balls or whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, good one.” Kendall pressed a kiss to his lips once, twice. He stayed centimeters from Stewy’s face. He smelled like coffee and aftershave. “Please be here. I want you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy didn’t promise him anything. He was half-planning to go to the bar or go for a walk in Central Park or catch up on some work at Waystar so he didn’t have to be here. It all seemed kind of sad, that Stewy felt the need to erase himself from Kendall’s life, erase himself from his own home, so no one would be angry or uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he would have liked to stay to celebrate Kendall’s birthday, to be a part of his family, but he wasn’t sure what the ethical thing to do was. A shiver ran through Stewy’s body—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ethical.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Since when had that word entered his vocabulary?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much inner debate, Stewy was still at home come six pm on Saturday. Rava appeared slightly shocked to see him standing in the kitchen when she arrived, laying out the takeout that had been delivered a few minutes previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie ran into the house and Kendall took her into his open arms. He picked up the seven year old and put her on his hip as she babbled excitedly about a dog they had seen on the drive over. Kendall hummed amusedly, his smile beautiful and beaming even at this distance. He was different already, Stewy could feel it; no suit, no upscale clothing, just some lounge clothes and ankle socks, and so focused on these lights of his life </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy watched, silently, somehow feeling too close to this scene to be acceptable. The thought raced through his head to excuse himself and go to the bathroom, maybe go to the bedroom, send some emails for as long as was acceptable because it didn’t really feel like he was supposed to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall gestured for him to join them at the table before he could escape, so Stewy swallowed down any reservations he had and steeled himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson was shy. He held a hand on his face, conveniently shielding him from Stewy who said nothing as he went to hug his father at the head of the dining table and murmured, “Happy birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, buddy. I’m so glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Sophie asked, looking at the man sitting across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Stewy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Stewy said with a smile he hoped didn’t look as nervous as he felt. He didn’t even know he could feel nervous in front of children. Snot-nosed little brats had been his prevailing opinion. Sandy had eleven year old grandkids that he’d met on yachts and the like. Stewy had been boldly dismissive of them every time he encountered them. They were rotten, anyway, and had shot him the middle finger when he told them not so kindly to get lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie looked Stewy over as if inspecting him. Stewy swallowed. “Hi,” she murmured. She ultimately found Stewy rather uninteresting compared to the games on the child’s activity menu included with her kid’s meal. Iverson fled into the safety of the action figures he had brought as he ate and was content enough to doodle on his menu, though he kept one hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy hoped he wasn’t making this awkward for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was making it awkward for Rava, though, who was actually pretty quiet during this whole ordeal. She played nice and engaged in small talk but her eyes flitted to Stewy as he sat uncharacteristically quiet, not making eye contact as he inspected his plate for any sign of salvation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was the family dinner,” Rava said finally. “Saturday, family dinner. Thursday was everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kendall said diplomatically. “It is family dinner. Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Sophie said, not looking up from the maze she was completing, “is this your best birthday ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall smiled. “It is, Soph. Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava said nothing more. Stewy kind of wanted to melt into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall started in with some small talk about Waystar and some upcoming prospects. Rava was interested in a supportive kind of way without being terribly concerned with the details. And that was when Kendall encouraged Stewy to pipe in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nipping it in the bud,” Stewy said. “At least trying to, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s looking good,” Kendall assured, smiling at his humming daughter when she placed a hand on his wrist and colored on the back of his hand with a blue crayon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan’s showing less interest in outside sectors after our talk with him, but you have to do it in the right way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy said. “Make him think it was his idea to drop it. It’s a dance everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s Stewy fitting the bill, right? If Logan changes his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall shrugged, nodded. “Technically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Sophie said, “can we watch Lego Ninjago now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done eating? All right. Do you need help with the remote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall excused himself, his two children trailing after him on either side like little ducklings. The sight warmed something in Stewy’s chest and he hadn’t known he could be so in love with someone like he was with Kendall. Yes, Kendall was infuriating and stubborn and a rich dick but he was also everything Stewy ever wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stewy turned to look at Rava, he found her already looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My marriage wasn’t easy,” she said, quiet enough that Kendall wouldn’t hear. “There were plenty of things I didn’t like about Kendall. But there were some things I admired about him. One of those things was that he always paid me back. Pocket change. Favors. Time. I always loved that about Kendall. He’s iffy when it comes to some things, but he’s pretty good at paying people back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implication hung heavy between them, the gravity enough that it rooted Stewy to his seat even as Rava stood from the table to join her ex-husband in the living room. She whispered something to him with her hand on his bicep. Something twinged in Stewy’s stomach at the way her pinky curled on his skin, the way she commanded his attention. Kendall gave a nod, glanced at Stewy, before following her out of sight in the direction of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy drew a hand through his hair. He was feeling antsy suddenly, unnerved, so he stood from his chair and went into the kitchen. He didn’t want to know what Kendall and Rava were doing, what they were talking about. It wasn’t a stretch to assume they were talking about him. Whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the refrigerator and rooted around at the back for where he had hidden the white cardboard box. He’d picked up the birthday cake earlier today from one of Kendall’s favorite bakeries, the same bakery they frequented after smoking a joint out back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy shut the fridge. He turned around and almost immediately had a heart-attack. Sophie was standing inches away from him and looking up, inquisitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiii</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? Is that a birthday cake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy shushed her, glancing over at where Kendall might still be. Sophie placed her hands over her mouth, giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?” she whispered. Stewy bent down and peeled back the top. Sophie was instantly intrigued, stepping closer to peer into the box. She gasped her approval with that little kid sincerity that made everything seem better than it really was. It brought a smile to Stewy’s face and then he was asking, “Do you want to help me put the candles on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy flinched at the volume of her voice with an over-dramatic expression that sent Sophie laughing once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They brought the cake over to the dining table once the candles had been placed rather randomly all over the top of it and set it on Kendall’s placemat. Sophie dragged Iverson by the arm from the living room to take a seat at the table. He was still incredibly shy but seemed less so when his sister was beside him. Stewy thought they were similar to Kendall and Shiv in that way, Kendall having always been his siblings’ protector but still drawing strength from them when he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids were mesmerized by the flame of the lighter as Stewy lit each candle. He had to remind them more than once to sit back so they didn’t burn themselves. He had never parented before but he experienced in that moment the smallest fraction of what must have been the constant terror of fearing something terrible happening to your child. This was getting a little much, especially when Iverson wobbled on his chair now that he was sitting on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit all the way down, please; you’ll fall, dude. Sophie, don’t touch the candles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t touching the candle,” Sophie said very matter of factly. “I was touching the blue flower.” She pointed at the icing decoration at the corner of the cake. “That’s the piece I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy looked in the direction of the hall. Where was Kendall anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Stewy said. “Just don’t…light yourselves on fire, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, drop and roll,” Sophie said with a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy nodded. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing in what could be described as the foyer, though the house wasn’t nearly big enough to have a legitimate one. Kendall and Rava were both whispering vehemently with worried brows and frowns, impassioned. Stewy didn’t have to hear their words to know they were talking about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sick sank in Stewy’s stomach. This conflict had been born out of his being here, no consideration for the fact that this was his life now, a life that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kendall. It felt like a battle he would be losing perpetually. Stewy looked back to the dining table only to see the kids safely back in the living room playing with their toys as wax pooled liberally on the top of the cake, forgotten, unimportant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall and Rava turned in surprise toward him as Stewy approached. He’d taken a coat from the hall closet as well as a pair of shoes. His keys were in the pocket, clutched between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kendall said. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” he said simply, not making eye contact with either of them as he stepped passed them to the door. They wouldn’t have to worry about their dinner being ruined; Stewy was gone if it meant this much drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewy,” he heard Rava call but Stewy was already out the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold met him, again. It wrapped itself around him now that he was outside of the warm embrace that was home. Now he was faced with rapidly approaching night and listlessness, a kind of meandering uselessness when he didn’t know where he’d go. He decided to walk down this street for the next couple of blocks; it seemed like the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked, Stewy thought of things he might have been trying to rid his mind of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family. Stewy didn’t know if he had ever wanted a family of his own. He wasn’t sure he wanted one now but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was Kendall and he loved Kendall so much that all consideration of what he might have wanted in the past fell away to make room for these new hopes and dreams, of which took into consideration Kendall’s own hopes and dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall hoped to be a good father. Stewy hoped to be by his side to see him become that man. Kendall dreamed of them building a life, a home, a family. Stewy dreamed of being with Kendall for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy caught a cab once the cold became too much and set directions for Battery Park. It was his favorite park because of how quiet it was. So close to Wall Street, too; at times he believed it was haunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do when you feel like shit?” Stewy asked the driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver glanced at him in the rearview mirror, shrugged. “Eat a good dessert. Talk to a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s kinda the reason I feel like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, just dessert then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a sizable tip, the driver took him to a bakery just about to close so he could get some tiramisu. Stewy ate it in the back of the car, watching the buildings pass by without really seeing them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Roman, the fucking Emotion Police, sensed something wrong in their “auras” that next week and suggested a couple’s therapist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Grace used to go to her. She’s the real deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why you and Grace split, right?” Stewy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were beyond repair; you two aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rome,” Kendall said, “stay out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not resent each other, just the situation they found themselves in. It was the underlying disapproval that was putting stress on the relationship. The Roy family acknowledged that there was in fact something happening between them but other than that made no sign of considering it viable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt like a war to be won, as did everything when it came to the Roys, but they decided to take a new approach and only then did a majority of the tension subside. Perhaps living as themselves, loving each other, would be enough to prove they were serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday night when Kendall got the call. They were on the couch catching up on some art film that had slipped by them when Rava called to inform Kendall of Sophie’s volleyball game the following day. He hung up and turned to Stewy beside him, looking surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rava says she wants you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy scoffed. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewy, I’m serious. She said she thought it would be a good idea if you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Stewy awaited the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sike!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>It didn’t come. “Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall nodded, though he looked plenty nervous himself. They finished watching the movie but neither could really say what happened at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come Saturday, they arrived fifteen minutes before the game in thousand dollar sunglasses and cashmere sweaters. Stewy was nervous as he walked into the middle school gym where volleyball teams along with their supportive families filtered in and out. It was as chaotic as it was jubilant but it was a bit better up on the bleachers where Rava sat with the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was ecstatic upon seeing her father in attendance, giving him a tight hug and informing him excitedly they would be playing as soon as the court cleared. Then she turned to Stewy, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Stewy. We’re gonna win today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy’s heart grew warm and threatened to melt at the inclusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” Stewy said. “I can’t wait to cheer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie, pleased with his answer, did a little dance before turning to her mother and hugging her. She hugged Iverson, high-fived Kendall and then high-fived Stewy, and ran off to join her team currently getting ready to go onto the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Kendall called after his daughter with some kind of subtle emotion in his voice, but Stewy knew him well enough to hear it loud and clear. Sophie turned to smile at him over her shoulder as she jogged off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy had never been to any children’s events like this before. The gym was loud and crowded and any other time the excited screaming of children might have been irredeemably irritating but Kendall kept his hand in Stewy’s like a lifeline, a reminder that they could get through anything together. They talked quietly amongst themselves in their own private bubble away from the commotion, and Stewy caught himself falling in love with Kendall all over again during the most mundane moments like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spoke of how Stewy could compromise a lot for Kendall but absolutely not enough for him to eat the the dill pickles and soggy nachos they were selling at the concession stand. Kendall assured they’d go out for a late lunch after this; maybe sushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” Stewy said and Kendall pressed a brief kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy never thought domesticity would be his thing but, this wasn’t terrible. Volleyball games and leisurely lunches on the weekends. Tonight they’d probably have sex, cuddle. Oh and they had to catch up on their Netflix shows. Stewy kind of hated how much he liked it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall’s phone rang with a call just before the game started. He excused himself apologetically, leaving Stewy and Rava sitting side by side, alone. Maybe it was the height of the bleachers or the tension between them, but Stewy could feel a nosebleed coming on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” Rava said finally. A whistle shrieked down on the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be a good thing to have you here. To start incorporating you in some school events.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you felt like you had to do this as some kind of apology or something,” Stewy said, “just leave me out of it. I don’t need pity or charity or whatever. I don’t have to be here if it’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like I have to do anything,” Rava said. She sighed. “That night at Kendall’s birthday dinner… I had never seen Kendall that upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to come,” Stewy said, his gaze never leaving the court ahead of them. It was easier to speak like this without the eye contact. “I told him I shouldn’t have been there but he said he wanted me there. I was ‘part of the family,’ or at least he thought so. Of course I wanted to be there but not if it meant you or the kids would be uncomfortable. I left because I could see that it was. So.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence and then Rava said quietly, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The divorce wasn’t easy,” she said. “There was conflict and bad feelings at the beginning. I felt like I had lost so much by the end of it: money, but...direction, maybe. And when you came along, I thought, he’s just trying to rub it in my face or he’s trying to replace me.” Rava paused to bite the inside of her lip. She shook her head. “I wasn’t ready to let you in because I really felt like my children were the only thing I had left. I wasn’t going to let you come in and, just, take that away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an amazing mom,” Stewy said. “Are you kidding me? I couldn’t even dream of being as great of a parent as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly. “Thanks,” and it sounded like she really needed to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Rava—you have more than you think. You still have Kendall. You have me. They’re not the best, but you probably have Roman and Shiv if only you were to call. And Tom—you definitely have Tom, but who doesn’t? Like a fuckin’ lapdog, he just comes running.” Stewy pressed his lips together and looked around to make sure no one had heard his curse. Rava laughed, looking more comfortable than Stewy had seen her thus far. “I’m not here to replace you. I have no desire to. I literally couldn’t, not when you’re the amazing mother you are. All I want is to be welcomed because…because I really do love Kendall more than I ever thought was possible. And I want to be a part of his life from here on out. Every part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava smiled up at him before gripping his bicep, squeezing. “You are welcome, Stewy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, nodded. He placed his hand over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Kendall appeared rather concerned as he found his seat again beside Stewy. Stewy patted Rava’s hand before letting her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, “everything's fine.” He pecked Kendall on the lips. Kendall still seemed cautious. When Stewy smiled at him, however, his suspicion eased and he smiled along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie served the ball over the net with ease. The other team fumbled to return but came up short. A whistle sounded. They all cheered. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The responsibilities of family life hit him like a freight train. Stewy wouldn’t give it up for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were birthday parties and after school activities and too many cartoons playing on the television whenever the kids stayed over for the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava called him more frequently for any kind of help, including picking the kids up from school or dropping them off at sport practice. She would touch base with him in terms of weekend plans and joke around with him when he complained about the other parents at these events and their terrible children. He was slowly beginning to understand the tendency of parents to consider their own children better than all the rest, but truly, Sophie and Iverson were the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was hilarious, and it was Stewy who rambled enthusiastically to Kendall and Rava about how she was bound to become a comedian or actor. She had introduced one of her friends to her family after a school performance, saying, “Deena, Deena! This is my dad and this is my mom and this is my Stewy.” It was endearing the way she looked so prideful presenting the turtlenecked man standing tall but admittedly awkwardly in this scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson, ever shy, finally warmed to him after Stewy had enlisted his help with completing a Star Wars Lego set. Stewy had never felt older than he did then with his glasses balanced on the tip of his nose as he snapped Lego pieces haphazardly together, not knowing he had added the tiny rubber wheels to the top of the car until Iverson took it from his fingers and corrected his mistake. Stewy was the rightful judge of the Lego building competitions partaken by Iverson and Kendall. He’d appraise each conglomerate of pieces like an art dealer, listening patiently as Iverson explained the function and utility of his work. Kendall never did win, though he did come up with some good ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A car with two fronts on either end and no trunk?” Stewy asked as he turned the wheeled structure back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is in a world where there’s no need for in-person shopping,” Kendall explained. “So you wouldn’t have to worry about not having a trunk space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just made a train, Ken. Trains are already a thing.” Stewy shook his head while Kendall sat there in humorous disbelief. “Iverson wins. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice spending time with the kids. Every day they were changing, growing taller, smarter, changing just enough to put a few more gray hairs on Stewy’s head. And Kendall was so good at it. Sometimes when walking in Tribeca to the Washington Market Park, Sophie holding Kendall’s hand and hopping excitedly on the sidewalk as Stewy carried Iverson on his hip, Stewy thought he just might want to marry Kendall.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Stewy considered himself most thankful for coming this far, for changing this much in his life that he could appreciate quieter times as this in a suite overlooking Central Park on Thanksgiving morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall set Sophie down as Rava picked up Iverson. “He’s not feeling good,” she said. “He has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall pushed his son’s hair back off of his warm forehead. “Not feeling good, buddy?” Iverson did not answer but his pale complexion spoke of sickly discomfort. “Do you want someone to look at him now?” Kendall asked Rava. “I can call someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably just a cold. I gave him some medicine before we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Iverson,” Tom said. “Are you excited to see the balloons?” Iverson nodded, blinking slowly. He wiped his nose with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pancakes, the adults meandered, drinking mimosas and speaking of nothing while the children played. Kendall had been roped into some game hosted by Sophie, leaving Stewy sitting momentarily alone at one of the small breakfast tables adjacent to the front window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother’s boyfriend,” Shiv greeted as she took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy smirked. “My boyfriend’s sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to Logan’s tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Shiv laughed, “I can imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I floated the idea by Ken, but I’m thinking about telling the old man I’ll be the one carving the turkey this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you bring a mouthguard and a pair of boxing gloves, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just say it was all Kendall’s idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugged at his left sleeve suddenly. Stewy turned and was surprised to find Iverson standing small and miserable at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. What’s up?” Iverson did not answer but moved toward Stewy, beginning to climb up onto the chair with him. “Oh, hey. Okay. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy picked him up from beneath his arms and deposited him into his lap, patting his back while looking worriedly down at him. “Not feeling good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five year old sniffled his congested nose and then turned his face into Stewy’s front. Iverson wiped his snotty nose on his sweater. Stewy groaned, none too pleased, but took pity on the five year old. He wiped his nose with a cloth napkin and let him alone to snuggle up against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiv smiled, shocked. “Look at you, Super Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be the end of the world. Stewy Hosseini, actually caring about someone other than himself? Apocalyptic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love changes a lot, I guess,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?” Shiv sounded surprised. “Does Ken know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy glanced briefly over his shoulder at where he assumed Kendall to be. “If he doesn’t, it’s my mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiv nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Good for you. The both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the performers and costumed characters and balloons began rounding Columbus Circle. Stewy bounced Iverson slightly, pointing out ahead of them. “Look, Ive—Clifford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson turned his head to see but remained laying on Stewy. He sniffled his stuffy nose, fingers twitching on the soft fabric of Stewy’s sweater. Stewy smiled when Iverson joined him in waving at the giant dog floating by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall stood with Gerri, Roman and Tom near the kitchen. The position allowed them enough privacy to slip in some business talk while also slipping some freshly-cooked pastries as they emerged from the oven. It wasn’t entirely clear why Gerri was here; Kendall would have assumed this to be a little too familial for her despite how the Roy family had been absorbing her into itself for the past few decades. Kendall had a suspicion, however, and it brought him kind amusement when he caught that same atmosphere Rava had claimed he and Stewy made together, one of warmth and familiarity and trust, when he caught the brief looks between his little brother and the Roys’ family lawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really serious, huh?” Gerri said, wiping crumbs from the corner of her mouth with a napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kendall asked around a mouthful of pastry currently burning the roof of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom leaned in, whispering obnoxiously. “When’s the wedding, I think she means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall smirked. “Like you would be invited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better be invited,” Roman said frankly. “My big brother’s second wedding? It has to be bigger and better, or it would be like, a total waste. Y’know, we could probably rent out Disney World for a night. They allow that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom hummed enthusiastically into his mimosa. “The kids would love that. Kendall, have your wedding at Disney World! The base of the Epcot ball would be totally, futuristic chique. Or you could go classic, right in front of the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kendall smirked. “I’ll leave the planning up to you, Tom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gave a thumbs up as Kendall walked away back to the window just in time to see a gargantuan Snoopy float down the street just outside, trailed closely by a huge Woodstock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy was sitting in a dining chair turned toward the window. One leg was crossed over the other, giving sight to a bare ankle. His fingers were hooked together on his knee, still giving Iverson plenty of room where he lay against his chest, trying valiantly to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all for nought, however, as Iverson nodded off to Stewy’s quiet commentary of the passing floats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy,” Kendall said as he approached, voice soothing as to not startle his son. “C’mere. Let’s go lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson blinked blearily but reached up to his father who gently lifted him out of Stewy’s arms. Stewy touched Kendall’s hip as he passed, carrying Iverson off to the adjacent bedroom to lay him down for a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy straightened his sweater and picked his mimosa up from the adjacent table once more as he watched the floats pass closely by. He could feel the beginnings of a new tradition being formed here and it felt good to make this little piece of the year something uniquely their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this.” Rava pulled up a chair next to Stewy and sat down, her brown dress draped beautifully over her legs. “It’s a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids like it,” Stewy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was at the window, standing against it and breathing fog. She bounced up and down on her toes and pointed at the floats as they went by, turning to Aunt Shiv to make she was seeing them. Rava must have caught the fond expression on Stewy’s face at the sight because then she was saying warmly, “They’re becoming your world, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy laughed, not at her but at how much he himself had changed since when they’d first met. He could have never imagined himself here in a million years, yet here he was and not only that, he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot. I know,” Rava said. “It’s scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewy hummed, swallowed. “Fucking terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava, in a display of immense compassion, rested her head briefly on his shoulder. The peace that dawned on Stewy at her support of this new step in his life meant everything to him. And when she got up and Kendall sat down in her place, their hands found each other’s, holding tight as they watched the world outside in quiet contentment, neither of them wanting to trade this for the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>